


Movie Night: Ghostbusters

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [17]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: Snacks & Comedy* This takes place during Alex's pregancy





	Movie Night: Ghostbusters

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Who is going to eat all of this?” Thomas questioned looking at the table filled with snack foods: popcorn, pretzels, candy, chocolate, pizza, and more. 

“I don’t know about you, but I am up for the challenge!” Alex took some chocolate and leaned back into the couch. 

“How are you always hungry?” Thomas shook his head.

“It’s a gift… or a curse,” Alex shrugged. “And, this is partially your fault.”

“And how is that?” Thomas took the bowl of popcorn with jalapeño slices and sat beside her.

Alex pointed toward her stomach. 

Thomas leaned down and placed a gentle kiss over their children before moving to her lips. “That excuse can only work for a few more months. After that, it’s all you!” His hand lingered over her stomach, his thumb lightly caressing her. 

Alex placed her hand over his and smiled. “Well, at least for now, it’s your fault!”

“Okay,” Thomas conceded, offering some of his popcorn to her. 

Alex took some without hesitation. The babies seemed to share their father’s affinity for popcorn with jalapeño slices. It had been one of the first things she craved after becoming pregnant and one of the foods she consistently desired. 

“What do you want to watch?” Thomas asked, flipping through the movie selection. 

“Ghostbusters,” Alex decided. 

“Again?” Thomas asked.

“For the babies,” Alex defended her choice, holding her stomach.

“Of course, it is the babies’ first favorite movie,” Thomas teased as he selected Ghostbusters from the menu.

“You’ve felt how they move and kick during the theme song. I’m not making it up,” Alex insisted, running her fingers over their twins. “They ain’t afraid of no ghost!”

Alex leaned into Thomas as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Promise me we will raise the children with better grammar than that.” 

“Of course,” Alex smirked. “We will start them on a word-a-day calendar the moment they can speak.” 

Thomas rested his head atop hers and placed his free hand over their twins just in time for the movie’s title sequence. Without fail, the twins moved beneath his fingers. His eyes filled with tears, he couldn’t wait to meet their children. They had already stolen his heart, much like their mother. 


End file.
